


Bitter

by Lynn Cheshire (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lynn%20Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

Pippin would say he was acting too bitter for a Hobbit of his years. Merry would pat Pippin on the head and tell him he was just tired.

Merry’s thoughts would then wander, to battle, with a ringing clear call in his ears and soft, golden hair. His fists would clench as he recalled her fair features, sharpened, like the edge of a sword, by battle and death.

He had been the one to fight by her side, ready to die with - _for_ \- her. Why shouldn’t he be bitter that it had not been he who won her heart?


End file.
